


dies sum mundi eversor

by Anonymous



Series: okurimono-dono [3]
Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Apocalypse, Character Study, Gen, Poetry, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: meditations on the state of the world, EC 998
Series: okurimono-dono [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968400
Kudos: 5
Collections: Union Server of Evillious 24 hour ficjam





	dies sum mundi eversor

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Panic

I hear it again, the panpipes.  
Strange melody twisting itself through the black  
Tugging at my ears with its gnarled silence  
It drips into my heart, full of vengeance.

They say the god of the wilds is angry.  
Angry at the blood that drinks away the barren moors.  
Angry at the flames that sharply crease the starless sky.  
Angry at the screams that desecrate the ancient forests.

They say this is its call.

I hear it again, the panpipes.  
Honeyed dissonance weaving through moonbeams  
Tugging at my ears with its gnarled silence  
It drips into my heart, full of hatred.

They say that hell is upon us.  
Where clouds once smiled, carrion-birds circle the sun.  
Where sheep once grazed, bullet-ridden corpses burn.  
Where towns once stood, bony outlaws swarm.

And I stand here, in the center of it all.

Look to the north, the graveyard where all is devoured.  
In its bowels sleep the ashes of the dark legacy, "Sin".  
Look to the west, across the deep blue sea.  
From that kingdom's courts my father hailed, before I put a bullet in his head.  
Look to the south, the gilded republic drunk on empty pride.  
An ancient garden choked by weeds --- that too, they call a "Heavenly Yard".  
Look to the east, across the great plain of Nothing.  
Beyond that is my mother's homeland, snaking over the ocean depths.

Look at my hands, they clasp a golden key.  
Just one twist, and then all is nothing, nothing at all.

I hear it again, the panpipes.  
Vile static squirming beneath the ether  
Eating up my ears with its gnarled silence  
It floods into my heart, full of fear.

Shrill and mute and screaming and ripping  
It cries out in pain in anguish in panic in smug self-satisfied spite  
And furiously treads at the formless dark

Shards of the past burrow into my eyes  
A girl in a chair, taking a blue-and-white pill  
A man's brains, splattered to settle an old score  
A boy shivering beyond a mirror, surrounded by warm limbs  
A woman's grave, white under the winter snows  
A knight's body, limp on a riverbank  
A sister's smile, driving the knife deep into my chest  
And a single tearstained gunshot, ringing out  
Beneath the leafless cherry tree.

I am afraid.

I thought I was angry,  
Angry at the ones who betrayed me, those who used me,  
Those who left me alone.

But I know now that I am afraid.  
Afraid that all the happiness in my life has been nothing more than a fantasy,  
Afraid that all the love I felt was illusory,  
Afraid that I am not justice personified, but seething, hateful malice  
Boiling and overflowing and encased in ice.

I don't want to be alone.  
The thought of it makes me want to run and jump and fly far, far, away,  
Away from this earthly hell, this sinful impure world,  
And I will search for the stars among the black waters of the firmament.

But the stars gave up on us long ago.  
And I am tethered here, completely alone, with no one else but HER.

Just one twist and it all goes away.  
This world, this hell, consigned to the infernos for ever and ever and,  
Just one click and I am no more.  
Not body, not soul, not HER.

I can't hear the panpipes anymore.  
If I could do it all over again, could we watch the fireworks one more time?  
Just you and me and the moon and the cherry tree watching over us.  
I promised I wouldn't ever cry while shooting someone again.

And yet a single tear sneaks down my cheek as I turn the key.

**Author's Note:**

> By Gift (@okurimono-dono.tumblr.com)


End file.
